


If you wanted to

by gokatyperry



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokatyperry/pseuds/gokatyperry
Summary: Chloe is stressed. Aubrey helps. Chaubrey one-shot  set during pp2 ft minor angst.





	If you wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot i thought of first thing this morning. it isn't perfect but i wanted to write it before i forgot it. came out a little different then i expected but eh. i like it anyway

It takes Aubrey only five minutes to see what Beca had been talking about. It was Chloe’s last (hopefully) year and she had pretty much morphed into a mini red-headed version of her. While imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, seeing Chloe constantly on the verge of a complete breakdown was painful. Chloe was supposed to be smiling and happy and laughing and dancing at inappropriate times, not stressing and crying and snapping at every minuscule thing.

They leave the frat party Chloe dragged her to early and head back to the Bella’s house. It takes some persuading and Aubrey literally has to hold Chloe up part of the way, but they make it. The house is quiet and they’re drunk and for the first time in the four years she’s known Chloe, the girl isn’t rambling excitedly over something.

They head up to Chloe’s room and the redhead falls backwards into her bed with a heavy sigh.

“Chlo?” Aubrey asks tentatively. “You wanna talk about it?”

There’s a beat, and then it starts. The word vomit.

_At least she isn’t actually vomiting._

Chloe goes on for 20 minutes, pacing across the room, huffing through her words until she’s out of breath and red in the face. Aubrey had listened to every word carefully and had already prepared what she considered pretty sound advice. But what Chloe said next through her for a loop.

“Maybe I’m just frustrated.”

Aubrey lets out a small laugh. “I can see that.”

“No,” Chloe says, shaking her head. “I mean like, frustrated frustrated.”

It takes a second, but Aubrey quickly realizes what her best friend means.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What about Tom?”  Aubrey hates to bring him up. Chloe could do so much better than that half-baked jock.

“We don’t really see eachother anymore.”

Aubrey holds back a sigh of relief. “Is there something I can do to help?”

There’s a beat as Chloe stands there, arms crossed, before she looks over at Aubrey. “I mean, if you wanted to.”

It’s then that Aubrey realizes exactly what it sounded like she had asked. Chloe thinks Aubrey just offered to fuck her.  And from what Aubrey can tell, it seems like Chloe wants her to.

If she were sober she would have laughed it off and corrected Chloe and then played it off like it never happened, but she isn’t, and some part of her doesn’t want to ignore this.

Aubrey swallows hard. “What do you want me to do?” It’s an open question. If she’s reading the situation wrong then it allows the conversation to diffuse; but if she’s right…

It’s never been this tense between them and the silence is cutting them both like a knife.

“We could,” Chloe begins, before she straightens a bit and looks much more like her usual confident self, “you could finger me.”

The Chloe-ness confidence in the statement makes Aubrey smile a bit, and the context sends a shiver down her spine. There’s a glow in Chloe’s eyes and it only serves to inspire Aubrey.

They both take a few steps towards eachother, meeting in the middle. There’s a brief pause, an intake of breath, and then Aubrey does something she’d never even thought about before.

She kisses Chloe. Hard.

Chloe kisses her back with an equal passion, arms slinking around Aubrey’s neck. The next moments go by in a blur and soon Aubrey finds herself lying on top of Chloe in her bed and Chloe is moving her hand down inbetween her legs. _Typical Chloe_ , Aubrey thinks, _no patience._ She peppers Chloe’s neck with kisses as she undoes the zipper of her jeans, pausing before she slides her hand inside.

“Are you sure you want this?” She whispers.

Chloe brings a hand up to brush a strand of Aubrey’s hair behind her ear. “I want you Bree.”

She wastes no more time, slipping her fingers into Chloe’s jeans, and then into Chloe.

Chloe gasps and Aubrey feels overwhelmed. This is her best friend underneath her, holding her, _wet_ for her, _begging_ for her. Chloe’s soft and warm and Aubrey can feel her muscles twitching around her fingers already. Aubrey picks up the best pace she can, curling her fingers as she goes.

“ _Bree,_ fuck.”

Chloe’s close, and Aubrey doesn’t think she’s ever wanted anything more.

“Cum for me Chloe.” It’s vulgar and sexual and normally would make Aubrey squirm to even hear, but it works.

Chloe lets out a strangled gasp and strains against her, clenching hard around Aubrey’s fingers. Aubrey slows her movements gradually as Chloe comes down from her high.

“Oh Bree,” Chloe moans breathlessly. “Lemme see your hand.”

“Hm?”

Chloe laughs and reaches for Aubrey’s hand, which is still buried knuckle deep inside her. “Lemme see it.”

Aubrey slips her hand out of Chloe’s warmth and Chloe brings it towards her mouth, taking two of Aubrey’s glistening fingers into it.  Aubrey watches in awe as Chloe sucks them clean.

“Oh god Chlo.”

Chloe laughs again before slipping out from under her and rolling onto her side. “You’re cute.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“Bree?” She asks, sleep heavy in her voice. “Cuddle me?”

Aubrey reaches over and turns off the light before she wraps her arm around Chloe and buries her face in her hair. Chloe links their hands together and Aubrey feels safer and happier than she’s ever felt before.

She wonders if this is what real love feels like.

She also wonders if Chloe will remember any of this when she wakes up. Her dad always said, “tequila is the common persons permanent eraser.”

 


End file.
